¿Amor entre Padre e Hijo o algo mas?
by Neko1909
Summary: Hola, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, y hoy vine a contarles lo que me paso hace un mes, es una gran historia, pero es un secreto, así que no debes decírselo a nadie…
1. Chapter 1

Hola, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, y hoy vine a contarles lo que me paso hace un mes, es una gran historia, pero es un secreto, así que no debes decírselo a nadie…

…Todo comenzó una mañana, en Forks, por supuesto, estaba en mi casa, tocando el piano, como de costumbre, Carlisle estaba en el hospital, Esme estaba en casa, como siempre, mientras que mis demás hermanos estaban de casería.

Intentaba tocar algo nuevo, pero me resultaba algo difícil, mi mente estaba concentrada en otra cosa, pero intentaba ignorarlo.

–Edward… disculpa que te interrumpa, pero me podrías hacer un favor?– me dijo Esme con algo en manos

–Si claro, que favor?– dije desocupando mi asiento del piano

–Podrías llevarle esto a Carlisle?– dijo levantando lo que traía en manos

Lo observe detenidamente y luego lo tome y dije –Comida?... quieres que le lleve comida?–

–Así es– dijo Esme cruzando sus brazos

–Disculpa Esme, pero no le veo sentido a llevarle esto a Carlisle– dije en un tono medio burlesco

–Recuerda que debemos aparentar ser humanos, y para eso debemos _comer comida_, así que.. llévaselo por favor–

–Bueno, tienes razón, vuelvo en un rato– dije caminando hacia la puerta

Después salí, fui al garaje, y me subí en mi volvo, en poco tiempo llegue al hospital, y entre, comencé a buscar a Carlisle, pero no lo encontraba, así que decidí preguntar por él.

–Disculpe señorita, el doctor Carlisle Cullen… en donde se encuentra en estos momentos?–

Ella reviso unas hojas y luego respondió –Se encuentra en la habitación 19–

–Muchas gracias– di media vuelta, y me dirigí hacia esa habitación, a unos pasos de llegar, vi que Carlisle salió de esa habitación –Hola Carlisle, te estaba buscando–

Carlisle volteo sorprendido de verme en el hospital y luego se dispuso a decir –Que haces aquí?–

–Vine a traerte esto, Esme me dijo que lo hiciera, así que.. toma– extendí mi brazo y el tomó la comida.

–Gracias Edward– dijo sonriendo

–Si, de nada… ahora volveré a casa– di media vuelta y sentí algo que tocó mi hombro

–Tienes algo que hacer? Estas ocupado?– preguntó Carlisle

Yo volteé y respondí –No, porque?–

Carlisle estaba a punto de decirme algo, cuando solo abrió un poco su boca y de ella no salió ningún sonido, después la cerró, tomó un respiro y contestó –no, por nada.. simple curiosidad–

–…Ah, bueno, entonces me voy, hasta mas tarde Carlisle– dije

–Si.. hasta mas tarde.. Edward– dijo y sonrió

Después, salí del hospital, no quería volver a casa, no tenia mucho que hacer ahí, así que fui a dar una vuelta en mi auto, mas tarde volví a casa, abrí la puerta, y todo estaba muy tranquilo, como siempre.

No había nadie en casa, supuse que estaba de caza, entonces, volví a ir hacia mi piano, y me dispuse a tocarlo.

Toque una simple melodía que salió en ese momento, y en cuanto la termine, escuche unos suaves y delicados aplausos, volteé para ver quien era, y era Carlisle, estaba posado sobre la pared

–…creí que no había nadie– dije levantándome de mi lugar

–Si, bueno, todos fueron de caza.. – dijo Carlisle

–Y tu.. no deberías estar también de caza?– pregunté

–Se supone que si.. – dijo sonriéndome

–…y bien? Porque estas aquí? – volví a preguntar

Carlisle rió suavemente y entre dientes –yo te estaba esperando para que fuéramos a cazar juntos–

Ese comentario me resulto muy raro, ya que el nunca me esperaba para cazar, y ahora hasta me miraba diferente, no entendía muy bien que estaba pasando, solo sabia, que me agradaba el nuevo Carlisle

–Te pasa algo? ..Estos últimos días has estado… diferente– dije cruzándome de brazos

–Diferente?.. – preguntó

Yo tome un respiro y dije –Si, has estado diferente, eres mas atento conmigo, me miras y hablas de forma.. diferente, y hasta me esperas para ir de caza juntos.. y pues.. – fui interrumpido por Carlisle

–Y te molesta que sea así?.. – preguntó algo serio

–…No… de hecho me agrada.. – dije bajando mi mirada

–Bien, entonces, que esperamos para ir de cacería?... – dijo Carlisle quitándose de la pared y dirigiéndose a la puerta

Yo lo seguí sin decir nada, cuando íbamos en camino, torpemente tropecé con la raíz de un árbol y caí.

–Estas bien Edward?! – dijo Carlisle rápidamente acercándose hacia donde yo estaba

–Si, solo me tropecé, ni que fuera a morir por eso– reí entre dientes

Carlisle sonrió –Supongo que tienes razón, pero ten mas cuidado, de acuerdo?–

–De acuerdo…– dije levantándome

Después, cazamos y regresamos a casa, antes de entrar Carlisle me tomo de mi mano y me dijo

–hoy fue un gran día… no lo crees? –

–..si.. supongo que si–

–Hoy estuvimos juntos casi todo el día.. – dijo soltándome la mano

–Si.. eso fue raro.. ya que casi nunca hacemos cosas juntas–

–Oye Edward…– dijo Carlisle

–Si?.. que pasa? – pregunté volteándolo a ver

–…No, no es nada, vamos, entremos a la casa– dijo abriendo la puerta

Era la segunda vez que me quería decir algo, pero no lo hacia.

Después, entramos y ya estaban todos en casa.

–Donde estaban? – preguntó Alice

–No se supone que tu deberías saberlo?– dije vacilando

–Fuimos a cazar– dijo Carlisle

–Já, gane la apuesta– dijo Emmett casi gritando

–Apuesta?– pregunté

–Si, aposté a que fuiste a cazar con Carlisle– dijo Emmett

–Y por que apostaste tú, Jasper? – pregunté

–…ah, no era nada importante.. – dijo Jasper algo nervioso

–Jasper dijo que estarían ustedes dos _"jugando"_ al doctor– dijo Emmett en un tono burlesco y riéndose entre dientes.

Todos guardaron silencio, les sorprendió lo que dijo Emmett, y yo por alguna razón desconocida, me sonrojé.

–Que?.. Jasper, realmente apostaste por eso?!– dijo Esme

–Realmente.. solo estaba bromeando, pero Emmett no lo vio así– dijo algo nervioso, luego éste le lanza una mirada fulminadora a Emmett y éste la evade volteando a otro lado

–Se que si Edward fuera mujer, y hubieran ido a cazar juntos, si hubiera pasado algo– Emmett rio burlescamente

–Y que hay de mi? Carlisle esta casado conmigo, y el no es infiel– le dice Esme a Emmett

–Oh, vamos Esme, relájate, sabes que solo bromeo–

–Carlisle, no piensas decir nada? Tan siquiera defiéndete de los insultos indirectos que te da este oso salvaje…– dijo Rosalie abrazando a Emmett

–eh?... ah si, mm.. vayan a dormir– dice Carlisle algo distraído

Todos lo miran raro

–Pero nosotros no dormimos– dice Jasper

–Ah, es verdad, lo siento, es que mi mente esta en otro lugar– dice Carlisle

–O en Edward– murmura Emmett

–Ya, déjalo.. – dice Rosalie dándole un leve golpe en su brazo

Después, todos subieron a sus habitaciones

Yo estaba en la ventana de mi habitación, pensando, y lo único que se me venia a la mente era la imagen de Carlisle

–"_Como es posible que Jasper haya apostado eso?... Yo no haría algo así… Aunque.. debo admitir que.. Carlisle me esta agradando mas de lo normal.. y eso podría ser un problema"_– pensé

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba posado en mi habitación, oscura ya que me gustaba estar a oscuras cuando pienso, estaba en mi ventana, la cual abarcaba gran parte de mi pared, me encontraba pensando en el asunto de Carlisle, ya que las cosas pasaban muy aprisa, y no me daban tiempo de pensarlo un momento.

Mi mirada estaba perdida en el cielo, viendo la luna creciente, las estrellas, esa era una noche casi perfecta, se podía sentir una sutil brisa helada que rosaba mi rostro distraído, ambas manos se posaban en el frio y tieso piso, me disponía a salir, a vagar sin rumbo por el oscuro bosque, cuando escucho la voz de alguien que pronuncia mi nombre.

–Edward– pronuncio mi nombre con suavidad y una gran entonación de elegancia.

Cuando escuche esto, eche un vistazo por mis hombros, y pude ver aquella silueta perfecta e inmóvil de Carlisle

–Si? Se te ofrece algo Carlisle?– dije levantándome lentamente de mi lugar

"_Creo que es un buen momento…" _dijo Carlisle mas para él, que para mi, supuse que era un comentario que tal vez no quería yo que escuchara.

Carlisle se acerco sigilosamente hacia mi, me acerque un poco a el, y éste rápidamente me tomo y me arrojó contra el sofá que se encontraba ahí.

–Car.. Carlisle?– dije algo confundido, ya que no entendía porque hacia esto.

Él se acerco a mi, y pude ver su rostro de inseguridad bajo aquella oscuridad que envolvía toda mi habitación, su mano rozo levemente mi rostro, mientras su otra mano sujetaba la mía con fuerza por si pretendía escapar, _pero escapar… de que?_

–Edward… se que puedes leer mis pensamientos, pero quiero que me digas… que estas pensando en este justo momento? .. dímelo con exactitud– su rostro estaba a unos 20 centímetros del mío, no lograba leer la mente de Carlisle en esos momentos, me concentre mas en pensar, _porque hace todo esto?_

–Yo… en estos momentos estoy pensando, o por lo menos eso intento, en… en porque haces esto?–

–Lo siento Edward.. pero debo hacer esto, hoy, en este mismo momento, se que después no tendré una oportunidad así.– Dio un suspiro y continuo hablando –Dime que sientes por mi?– De inmediato, Carlisle voltea su mirada a otro lugar.

Yo quede en _shock_ en cuanto me hizo esa pregunta, después, me sonrojé y no sabia que decir, intentaba pensar y poder acomodar mis pensamientos pero me resultaba imposible con el tan solo hecho de pensar en que Carlisle estaba sobre mi, pero al parecer al fin pude aclararlos.

–Mira, realmente no estoy muy seguro de.. – Di una pequeña pausa –De mis sentimientos hacia ti, tu eres como mi padre, me cuidaste y lo sigues haciendo, hemos vivido como familia, siempre juntos, pero estos últimos días…– Suspire profundamente –te has comportado muy diferente conmigo, estaba algo confuso..– Carlisle volteo, y me miro fijamente a los ojos y continúe hablando –Al parecer e llegado a enamorarme, en cierta forma, de ti..–

Carlisle se sorprendió de que yo dijera eso, su expresión me dijo que no se esperaba algo así, yo evadí su mirada, y evidentemente el vio mi sonrojeo, levanto una de sus manos, hasta rozarla con mi rostro, la paso por toda mi cara, suave y delicadamente, me miraba con unos ojos que nunca había visto, pero sabia que _esto_ estaba mal; hice un movimiento rápida para zafarme de el, pero todavía sujetaba una de mis manos, así que solo pude hacer un movimiento y volver a como estaba, pero Carlisle notó obviamente eso y me dejo libre.

–Esto esta mal y lo sabes… tu tienes a Esme, además, nuestra relación se podría considerar prohibida, además… se que no estas interesado en mi– dije esa ultima frase algo cortante y en voz baja casi tanto como para mi, y cuando estaba a punto de salir en dirección al bosque, Carlisle me detuvo

–Espera Edward… yo entiendo lo que dices, es solo que… siento algo por ti, no se desde cuando, pero cuando te veo, siento algo que.. es difícil explicarlo, …podríamos llevar esto en secreto si así lo prefieres..–

–Lo siento… no creo que esto sea posible.. no para mi, no podría ocultarlo, además, sospechan algo… y como había dicho, esto es prohibido– dije esta ultima palabra con suma lentitud para que pudiera entenderla

Carlisle bajo su mirada, resignado, no dijo ni una sola palabra y justo antes de que el saliera pensé –_"Si el lo deseaba, y yo también, porque me hacia esto, y porque le hacia esto a el? Se que es prohibido e incorrecto, pero debo hacer algo para dejar de sentir esto que siento en mi pecho en estos momentos"_–

–No te vayas..– él se quedo parado, inmóvil, para ser exactos, ni el ni yo decíamos algo, el silencio se hacia incomodo, el esperaba pacientemente a que yo dijera algo, sabia que lo haría y así fue. –Puede que no quiera una relación ni nada por el estilo… pero pasar una noche juntos.. no estaría mal, no lo crees?–

Él me daba la espalda, no podía verle el rostro, pero sabia que estaba sonriendo, emanaba una onda de alegría muy intensa, cuando se dio la vuelta y me miro a los ojos, pude ver que estaba en lo cierto, tenia una sonrisa hermosa, que dejaba apreciar aquellos perfectos dientes, que pude distinguir de entre la oscuridad.

En un movimiento rápido de Carlisle, me empujo nuevamente contra el sofá, acercó sus labios a mi odio y escuche un leve susurro que decía _"hoy lo pasaremos bien"_, esa frase me aterro por un momento, y solo pude decir –Le serás infiel a Esme?–

–Esme me tendrá para toda la eternidad, y solo pasare _un buen rato_ contigo– su voz era tan melosa e irresistible, que no pude contenerme de pensar que tal vez si pasaríamos un buen rato.

Carlisle rozo sus labios con los míos, sentí un leve cosquilleo, él posó su mano en mi pecho y la otra en mis cabellos, una de mis manos se encontraba en el cuello de Carlisle y la otra curioseaba por su cuerpo, cuando al fin, se me concedió el tener mis labios juntos con los de Carlisle, este me beso suavemente y después fue con las intensidad, lo único que podía hacer era contestar los besos que me daba.

Mi mano _curiosa_ se poso en un lugar que nunca había cruzado por mi mente que llegaría a tocar, o incluso a fijarme en eso, avergonzado, retire mi mano, puesto que fue sin querer, pero éste se acerco mas a mi, y quitó su mano de mi pecho y la condujo hasta mi mano curiosa, hizo un leve movimiento y esa mano se poso nuevamente en _ese _lugar, yo nunca tuve intenciones de hacer algo similar, y mi mano se quedo totalmente inmóvil, pero la mano de Carlisle fue la que movía mi mano, provocando reacciones extrañas en mi.

Carlisle me quito poco a poco mi ropa, primero mi camisa, después mi pantalón, después de un corto periodo, me encontraba desnudo, junto con Carlisle, nuestros cuerpos eran cubiertos por una sabana que tenia guardada, de pronto, noté como mi cuerpo y el de Carlisle se calentaban ligeramente, todo ese tiempo estuve sonrojado, era algo con lo que nunca había soñado, era demasiado, me sentía en cierta forma avergonzado, pero por otro lado, estaba aliviado de esa presión que sentía en mi pecho, Carlisle jugaba con mi cuerpo por debajo de la sabana, yo solo me limitaba a gemir, pero tampoco podía hacer tanto _ruido,_ debido a que podían sospechar.

El frio pero agradable aliento de Carlisle sobre mi rostro me volvía simplemente loco, me gustaba que hiciera eso, mis brazos rodearon el cuello de Carlisle, pero inmediatamente fueron separados, porque Carlisle me dio una media vuelta.

–Que.. que piensas hacer?– pregunté algo temeroso

–Ya veras.. confía en mi– esas palabras de misterio me hacían no detenerlo, puesto que sentía una gran curiosidad por saber que pasaría. –Puede que duela un poco al principio… pero te acostumbraras– sonrió de una forma picara que en cierto modo me agradaba.

No dije nada, pues no me dio tiempo, Carlisle acariciaba mi espalda, y con su dedo índice recorrió toda mi espalda hacia abajo, y siguió bajando, yo gemí, se que no había la necesidad de hacerlo, pero a él parecía gustarle; de pronto, sentí algo que entraba, de una forma lenta, a mi cuerpo, era una sensación de placer y dolor al mismo tiempo, fue muy raro, intente no omitir ningún sonido, pero Carlisle prosiguió, y ahora sentía mas dolor que placer, le susurre _"Para por favor… comienza a dolerme"_ pero este solo hizo una pequeña risita entre dientes y siguió, era como si me estuviera partiendo en dos pedazos, volví a rogarle que parara, pero solo se apresuro en terminar, sus manos rodearon mi cintura, estaba lleno de dolor, gemí mas de una vez, levemente, pero el dolor seguía ahí, quería confiar en lo que dijo Carlisle, que el dolor pronto sedería, pero no era así.

Éste comenzó a mover la cintura despacio y muy suave, quería no lastimarme, poco a poco, el dolor desapareció, y me calme un poco, disfrutando de lo que Carlisle me hacia, aunque no me sentía digno de que él me hiciera algo así, pero no me importo; seguimos _jugando_, hasta que llegamos a un momento en que solamente estábamos recostados, Carlisle me miraba a mi y acariciaba mi cabello, mientras yo permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

–Edward..– la dulce voz de Carlisle me llamo

–…si?– contesté

–Creo que nuestro _jueguito _termina aquí..–

Algo inquieto, pregunte –Porque?..–

Carlisle me sonrió. –Acaso te esta gustando?..– preguntó picaronamente

Yo me sonrojé, y él lo notó. –No es.. precisamente eso..– me limité a decir

–El sol..– fue lo único que dijo.

Pude notar como en el horizonte, se levantaba el sol, haciendo que la oscuridad se fuera, mostrando con claridad nuestros rostros, me volví hacia él, y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, me sentía un poco avergonzado, Carlisle se levanto y comenzó a juntar su ropa, yo me quede sentado en el sofá, mi mirada se perdió en la nada, pero pude escuchar como Carlisle decía _"Gracias, …nunca olvidare esto"_, él salió de la habitación.

Y cuando creí haberme quedado solo, alguien se posó en la puerta

–Pervertidos..– fue lo único que dijo

Voltee a verlo, era Jasper. –Me espiaste?!– soné algo inquieto y avergonzado

-No me quedaría a ver como hacían sus _jueguitos sucios_, por supuesto que me fui- dijo tranquilamente pero con algo de asco

–Se lo dirás a alguien?– pregunté

–No, nadie sabrá de esto, guardare tu secreto…–

–Gracias, Jasper– dije haciendo un movimiento con mi cabeza

–Además, no me atrevería a contar semejante cosa– pareció ruborizarse; yo me levante, y la sabana que tenia en cima de mi cuerpo desuno, resbaló hasta caer al piso.

Hubo un silencio incomodo.

–Idiota!– gritó Jasper y se sonrojo levemente, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos, algo molesto.

–Perdón, no era mi intención, yo solo me paré y olvide que no traía prenda alguna, lo siento– decía mientras juntaba de prisa la sabana y me enrollaba en ella.

–Pervertido– eso fue lo ultimo que dijo Jasper y salió de la habitación.

Pero de repente, muchos ojos curiosos se tornaron en mi dirección, todos estaban extrañados de que anduviera _así_, me sonrojé y les pedí que salieran de mi habitación, en ese momento, sentí como un flash me cegó y escuche una risa.

–Si, tengo una foto embarazosa de Edward, casi desnudo– rió a carcajadas; era Emmett.

–Oye tu, te matare en cuanto me cambie!– lo amenacé

–Inténtalo!– gritó animado, parecía divertirse

Después todos salieron de mi habitación, pude cambiarme, e intentar recuperar esa foto, pero fue una causa perdida, ya que no pude contra Emmett y se quedo con esa embarazosa foto.

Y eso fue lo que paso, nadie sospecho de Carlisle, según todos, él estaba en el hospital toda la noche, después de eso, todo fue absolutamente igual, aunque había ocasiones en que notaba que Carlisle me observaba, mejor dicho, me _espiaba._

Creo que estuvo de mas contar lo que me paso con Jasper y mi accidente con la sabana, o lo de mi foto embarazosa, pero, como no contarlo, si estaba relacionado con el tema de Carlisle y yo, esos eran los amargos recuerdos que intentaba evitar cada ves que veía a Jasper, o cuando Emmett me miraba y reía recordándome que tenia la foto bajo su poder, y a mi.

* * *

_**Amor entre Padre e Hijo, o algo más?**_

…_**Definitivamente eso fue algo más.**_


End file.
